


The Aftermath

by dangerliesbeforeyou



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, discussions, i have no idea how to tag fics omg, i just needed to write this cos i was really mad about the whole ah de thing, mentions of attempted sexual assault (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerliesbeforeyou/pseuds/dangerliesbeforeyou
Summary: Missing scene fic set in episode 14 after Tang Yi almost beats up Ah De but Shao Fei stops him.(aka the series should have talked about what happened to Tang Yi and I'm kinda salty it never did so here's this fic)





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wasn’t the only one annoyed by the fact the show included the attempted rape scene in episode 14 but then proceeded to literally never discuss it… rape/attempted rape/sexual assault/etc are legitimate horrific and very real things that happen to people & it’s annoying that films and tv shows constantly use these as plot points or for the shock factor… (don't worry i wont rant about this here lol...)
> 
> Anyway, this fic is just me thinking of ‘what if this show actually talked about the horrific thing that happened to tangyi’ (I don’t go into details of the actual event, it’s just tangfei coming to terms with it & discussing their feelings…)
> 
> hope you enjoy~~

Shao Fei sighed as he watched Tang Yi storm away. 

He knew that Tang Yi had a few control issues, even experienced them first-hand on a few occasions over their many years of acquaintance. And as much as he’d love to see that scumbag be beaten to a pulp, he knew that it was his duty to stop Tang Yi from doing something he’d regret (and what might have him end up in prison).

He glanced back at Jack, who was still stood by the door with an infuriatingly unreadable expression on his face, before calling the squad to come and arrest Ah De. 

‘Don’t let him out’ Shao Fei said pointedly to Jack, who nodded with a smile. The police officer was sure the man was hiding something, but he couldn’t for the life of him pinpoint what.

Turning around to leave, he found his legs were taking him in the same direction Tang Yi had run away to. Even though he knew the latter wouldn’t want to see him at the moment, he still found a desperate urge to comfort and speak reason to the man…

When Jack had called him to explain what had happened, Shao Fei’s blood had run ice cold, and then burning hot. 

In all his years as a police officer, he had met all levels of criminals. The most vile and despicable dirt the earth had to offer. Throughout it all, though, he still always wanted to believe that people could be good if they chose to.

But hearing what that man had tried to do to Tang Yi, tried but thankfully failed, made Shao Fei lose any shred in humanity he had previously held. He couldn’t bear to bring himself to think of that man’s dirty fingers all over his beautiful lover’s body, and found his heart hurt from thinking of how Tang Yi was feeling after it… So, he knew he had to find him, even if the other man didn’t want to discuss it. 

He stood outside Tang Yi’s bedroom door, hearing the trickle of the shower finally turn off through the door and the shuffle of footsteps on the carpet, before knocking tentatively. 

The sounds stopped, before the door was flung open to reveal a dripping wet Tang Yi wrapped in a dressing gown. His expression went from confusion to annoyance as he looked at Shao Fei.

‘What?’ He said sharply. 

‘I-‘ Shao Fei cut himself off, realising he had no idea what he was going to say. ‘I just… I-‘

‘I haven’t got time for this, I don’t want to talk to you’ Tang Yi interrupted, moving to close the door, only to be blocked by Shao Fei’s foot.

‘Tang Yi, please’ Shao Fei pleaded, bringing his hand to where Tang Yi’s was on the door in a brief touch. Tang Yi whipped his hand back as if he had been electrocuted but didn’t make any further move to close the door again. ‘I just wanted to check that you’re… alright…’ 

Shao Fei’s voice trailed off at the end, finding it increasingly difficult to look Tang Yi in the eye when the latter was giving him the coldest stare. 

‘I’m fine’ Tang Yi said firmly, folding his arms across his chest. ‘There, you’ve got your information, now Officer Meng can leave and- ‘

Tang Yi was interrupted by Shao Fei bringing him into a crushing hug. He stiffened briefly, before letting his arms fall as he felt himself melt into the touch. 

‘Please don’t close yourself off to me again, Tang Yi’ Shao Fei muttered into the side of his face, his fists clenched around the material of his dressing gown. 

Tang Yi lifted his arms to return the hug, pressing the other man impossibly close, his fingers desperately clutching his clothes. He closed his eyes and felt everything come crashing down on him as the warmth of his lover was pressed so close to him. 

Shao Fei extracted himself slightly from the hug gently, pulling himself slightly away so he could look into Tang Yi’s face properly. 

‘You sure you’re fine?’ He said in a half joking tone, even though he knew this wasn’t the place for jokes. It made Tang Yi’s lips quirk up slightly, so Shao Fei saw it as a win. 

‘I really am, I’m just…’ Tang Yi trailed off, a frown etched onto his face that Shao Fei wanted to just smooth away. ‘Shaken. I’ve never had that happen to me before, especially not by someone I had… trusted… It made me feel… I don’t know…’

‘It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, I completely understand’ Shao Fei hurriedly said, bringing his hand to caress the side of Tang Yi’s face affectionately.

Tang Yi smiled at the action, pressing his cheek into the warm touch of his lover, his own hands still wrapped around Shao Fei’s frame. 

‘I was half drugged when it happened so most of it’s a blur, it’s a miracle I even managed to push him off of me to be honest…’ 

‘I heard you strangled him with the seat belt…’ Shao Fei blurted out with an air of awe about him as he looked at Tang Yi. ‘Which is a damn impressive thing to do when you’re half drugged, I have to say!’

Tang Yi snorted. 

‘Well I’m glad I can still manage to seduce you when I’m at my lowest point!’ He said with a smirk.

‘Don’t joke about these things!’ Shao Fei huffed in annoyance and whacked him lightly across the head, a smile threatening to bloom on his face. 

‘If I had been less out of it I’d have done a whole lot worse to him, though’ Tang Yi said bitterly, smile fading and frown lines deepening.

Shao Fei suddenly pulled himself away from Tang Yi then, and took a step back.

‘I know you’re mad at me for stopping you from beating him to a pulp, but you have to understand where I’m coming from, Tang Yi!’ Shao Fei’s expression had gone deadly serious. ‘I’m a police officer, it’s my job to punish people in accordance with the law, and not take that punishment into my own hands! You have no idea how much I’d want to see him… for what he did to you!’

‘I do understand’ Tang Yi said simply. ‘But after what he did, and what he tried to do to you, you really can’t expect me to just stand there and do nothing as he’s get carted off to some cell!’

Shao Fei sighed deeply, knowing there was no way he could talk sense into Tang Yi when he was so riled up. He was sure it would take Tang Yi nearly getting himself killed before he even considered giving up on taking revenge into his own hands…

‘I know…’ He said defeatedly, giving his lover a small, slightly watery smile. The tension between them had lifted slightly, which he was glad about. 

‘I should go-‘ Shao Fei said at the same time Tang Yi said ‘Will you stay?’

Shao Fei’s eyes were wide with shock as Tang Yi blinked sheepishly. 

‘I mean, yeah, maybe it’s best that you go…’ He trailed off.

‘Yes’ Shao Fei interrupted determinedly. ‘Of course I’ll stay.’

Tang Yi reached for one of Shao Fei’s hands as he gently pulled him into the room, whispering a small thanks as the other surged forward to plant a soft closed mouthed kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

They smiled contently at each other, both hyper aware of all the obstacles that stood before them, of every difference between them that sought to tear them apart. 

This just made them even more understanding of those moments when they could just be Tang Yi and Meng Shao Fei: completely and irrefutably in love.


End file.
